


Birthday sex

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck takes control of Kurt for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday sex

It was my birthday. We were laying in my bed, home alone. Puck's muscular frame was over me. He couldn't keep his hands off me. He had my body humming. Puck slid his hands over my slender chest, the calloused fingers gliding down my body. Since it was my birthday, Puck was fully concentrated on pleasing me.

I could feel his hard thickness rubbing against my thigh. "Fuck, Noah! I want you…now…please!" I pleaded.

"Tell me exactly what you want…I want to hear you beg," Puck said, his voice growing thick with desire and lust.

"Be rough…Please…I want to still be able to feel it tomorrow!" I replied, my body writing beneath him. I craved for him to slam his long, thick cock into me with no warning and fuck me until I screamed his name.

Puck pinned me to the bed, grabbing my wrists and forcing me down. Keeping me captive, he lowered his lips to my awaiting neck. He went straight towards my pulse point.

"Fuck! Yes, Noah!" I moaned out as he sunk his teeth into my exposed neck. "Yes, please…Bite me, baby!"

Puck groaned and I could feel him biting harder. He sucked at my neck, lapping his tongue around my sensitive spot. Leaning back to my lips, he kissed me deep, before trailing his lips to my erect nipples.

"You're so fucking hot, Kurt," He says, his voice getting deeper. As he lightly bit my nipples, I cried out in sheer pleasure.

I could feel his hot, pulsating cock as he continuously ground it against my thigh. "Please…Noah, I want you to fuck me. I need your cock inside of me!" I told him, knowing that talking dirty was one of his biggest turn ons.

Puck kissed me as he lined himself up with my wanton entrance. He thrust into my slender body. He moved harder and faster, his abs creating friction against my cock.

"Fuck, Noah! That…so…so good!" I moaned as I arched my back, grinding my cock harder against his glorious abs. He angled himself, thrusting onto my overly sensitive prostate, sending vibrations of pleasure though out my body.

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so…" Puck warned, taking full control of me.

"Yes sir!" I replied obediently as his thrusts became deeper and harder. I could tell he was moments from cummin. I felt his cock swelling and pulsating inside me.

"Kurt! FUCK!" Puck screamed, digging his nails into my arms, still pinned to the bed. I was filled with intense pleasure as he exploded in me. I could feel the hot, thick cum fill my body. I whimpered loudly, waiting for him to allow me to finish. I wanted it badly.

"Please…" I begged. "Please let me cum…"

He grinned widely, sucking at my neck, teasing me. I moaned, my body writhing beneath him. He smiled, releasing my hands and darting down to swallow me whole. I screamed in pleasure as his luscious lips slipped down my hard shaft, sucking harshly. His tongue lapped over the sensitive skin under the head of my cock. He felt like velour as he moved his head faster. I pulled at the little bit of hair he did have. "Puck, I…I'm so close…." I moaned.

Noah moaned, sending vibrations through me. He dug his nails into my hips, making me explode deep in his throat. I gripped the sheets as I lost control. Puck swallowed every drop before sliding back up to kiss me as I came down from my orgasm.

"Mmmm, thank you," I whispered.

"You're very welcome. Happy birthday, boo." Noah sighed, bringing me closer to his chest.

Our breathing slowly returned to normal and we quickly fell asleep.


End file.
